


Under the Mistletoe

by florelunae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelunae/pseuds/florelunae
Summary: The war is over. It's the first Christmas since the paladins returned to Earth. Everyone has somebody to spend it with, everyone but Keith. Lance wasn't going to let that happen. Keith spends Christmas at the McClains and things go far better than expected.This is mostly canon compliant. But Allura and Adam are alive and well. Allurance can kick rocks, get that shit outta here. Not in my Christian household. ANyway. Let's get started.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> If I get one comment about Dirty Laundry I'm blocking you. Anyway. Happy holidays.

"See you guys after Christmas!" Pidge waved with a smiled as she ran off to catch up with her parents and Matt.

All the paladins had been aboard the atlas, making plans to meet up the day after Christmas and have a little Christmas of their own. Shiro was spending Christmas with Adam and his family. Hunk was, of course, spending Christmas with his family. Pidge was spending it with hers as well, but Allura, Coran, and Romelle had been invited to stay with them. They would get to learn more about this human tradition before the paladins had their own Christmas gathering. Lance was going home to spend time with his family, he just had to wait here for Veronica before he could head out. That left him and Keith in the room alone.

"So.. What are you doing for Christmas?" Lance asked.

Keith shrugged, "Well my mom is lightyears away doing outreach work with the blade, so I guess I'm just going to stay here..."

Lance frowned, "You shouldn't be alone on Christmas, that's just sad."

Keith sighed, "I've been alone every Christmas for a long time, I can handle it."

"Still, you shou-"

"Just drop it, Lance!"

Lance frowned and slumped down in his chair, he just wanted to help. They sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, Lance slumped down and avoiding eye contact. Then they spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." "You can spend Christmas with my family."

"Wait, what?"

Lance blushed, sitting up a bit, "I said you can spend Christmas with my family. I don't want you to be alone. You won't get to open presents with the rest of us because it's last minute so no one would be able to get you a present, and I want to save my present for you for when we get together with the team the day after. But at least you won't be on this boring ship all alone."

Keith was at a loss for words. He just stared at Lance for a few moments.

Lance looked down, "Nevermind, it was a silly idea..." he took Keith's silence as a no.

Keith finally spoke, "You'd really let me spend Christmas with you?"

Lance looked back up, "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there."

Keith looked down now, "I guess that sounds.. fun. Your family is really nice."

Lance smiled, "They all like you. Mama wouldn't mind you coming at all."

Keith looked up, made eye contact with Lance, then quickly looked back down, "Okay, I'll come spend Christmas with you." Keith didn't understand why, but the idea had his heart racing.

Lance was about to speak but then his sister entered the room, "You ready to go?"

"Just a bit longer, Veronica. I invited Keith to come with us so we have to go get his stuff."

Veronica nodded, "Okay, I'll meet you out there." She left.

  **⋇⋆✦⋆⋇**  

Three days had passed since Keith arrived at the McClain household, and they passed by faster than he could keep track of. The McClains had so many traditions and Lance made sure Keith was involved in all of them. Taking Lance's neice and nephew to the mall to sit on Santa's lap, going to see the lights, decorating the tree, etc. Keith found making Christmas Eve dinner most fun, everyone was involved. They made their traditional meal of roasted pig (which they actually cooked over a pit for hours), plantains, black beans and rice ('moros y cristianos' as they all called it), and Cuban bread. And that was just the main meal, they made desserts too. Sugar cookies, flan, rum cake, and rice pudding ('arroz con leche').

After Christmas Eve dinner, Lance's neice and nephew had been put to bed, his brother Luis and his wife Lisa had decided to go to sleep as well, along with the grandparents. His other brother, Marco, and sisters, Rachel and Veronica, had decided to play a board game. His parents were cleaning the kitchen, insisting the kids hadn't done a well enough job so they had to do it themselves. That left Keith and Lance alone.

"Your house is so big, I'm never going to get used to it." Keith said as he walked down the steps, having just finished going to the restroom upstairs.

Lance was waiting for him at the bottom, laughing a bit, "We lived on a giant castle ship for how long?" 

Keith rolled his eyes, reaching the bottom, "Oh shut up, this is different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... But with thirteen people living under one roof, you need a big house." Lance shrugged.

Keith chuckled, "Another thing I'll never get over. All your family lives together, your grandparents, your older siblings, your sister in law, your niece and nephew. Normally people move out of their parent's house when they grow up, but you all stayed together. It's nice."

Lance smiled, "Yeah, it really is. I mean, before I left it was horrible. But after spending so long away from my family, it's nice to have them all right here."

Keith smiled sadly, "I'm happy for you." He glanced up, then blushed, "Oh..."

"What?" Lance looked up too, "Oh, mistletoe," he looked back at Keith, both sporting blushes on their cheeks.

Keith looked down, "That means we have to kiss..."

"Y-Yeah.. It does." Lance bit his lip.

Keith looked back up at him, "If you want to.."

Lance blushed harder, "I.. I think I do."

Keith took the initiative and leaned forward, grabbing Lance's shirt by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.

Lance was a bit shocked by the spontaneity of it all, but he quickly relaxed into the kiss.

Keith pulled away, letting Lance's shirt go, "Um.. So, that.. We don't have to tell anybo-"

Lance cut him off by kissing him again, putting a hand on the back of his head, this kiss lasted slightly longer, Lance being the first to pull away this time, "I don't care who knows."

Keith smiled, "Neither do I."

"What's going on here?" Veronica asked as she approached the pair.

Lance blushed, "I- Um.." Just a moment before he said he didn't care who knew, but it was a bit awkward being caught kissing your friend.

Keith took the initiative again and answered her question, "I was just asking Lance to be my boyfriend." He looked back at Lance.

Lance's eyes widened, but after a moment his expression nodded, "And I was saying yes..."

Veronica smirked before heading up the stairs, "You're welcome." she had put the mistletoe there.

Lance blushed and looked back at Keith, "So... Boyfriends.."

Keith kissed him once more, "Boyfriends."


End file.
